U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,335, issued Jul. 26, 1988 in the names of P.W. Ragg, M.L. McKay and R.S. Brooks, shows an injector that delivers a fuel-air charge directly into the combustion chamber of a two-stroke cycle engine. The injector has a valve that meters fuel into the injector where the fuel mixes with air to form a fuel-air charge, and another valve that delivers the fuel-air charge into the engine. Separate solenoids actuate the valves in sequence.